


Wanderlust

by LenoraLana



Category: The Hypernauts
Genre: Earth, Hypernauts, Other, Pyrans, Sphere of Interception, Star Gazer, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLana/pseuds/LenoraLana
Summary: This story takes place after Season 1 of The Hypernauts ended. The Triad are growing stronger, the Pyrans have taken a serious blow and the Hypernauts are about to discover a new vessel that may complicate things further...





	Wanderlust

A/N: This is something I’ve thought about doing for a while. There seems to be no Hypernauts fanfiction out there, so I thought I’d try my hand at writing a little and see how it goes. Please note, this is largely a boredom tamer, so I’m not sure if I’ll update regularly or not.

 

Chapter 1

 

“Good morning,” Horten, the resident AI, addressed in an unusually cheerful voice as Kulai and her young human friends filed into the mess hall.

 

Kulai, knowing how temperamental the computer usually was, glanced up almost suspiciously as she served herself a small portion of food for breakfast. The quality of the rations had improved over the last few months, largely thanks to the Hypernauts’ successful efforts to plant and grow their own food. Max had a natural “green thumb” that enabled them to reap fairly readily from their onboard gardens.

 

“How are you all doing today?” Horten went on, in the same uncharacteristic cheerfulness as before.

 

“...We’re fine,” Max commented as she helped herself to a moderate helping of veggies, mixing them together to form a small salad.

 

“Is everything to your liking?” Horten inquired. “Are your accomodations to your liking?”

 

Ace couldn’t take it anymore. “Horten, what is up?” he demanded.

 

“Up?” 

 

“Horten, it’s just that you’re usually a lot less interested in how well we slept or how hospitable we find this place,” Kulai supplied, as she and her friends took their seats.

 

“Yeah,” Max said, “usually if you talk to us at all you’re kind of… grumpy.” She frowned when she noticed Sharkey sitting off to one side, not quite looking at anyone else. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she regarded him.

 

Now some of the normal irritation returned to Horten’s voice as he said, as if on cue, “You can thank Sharkey for that.”

 

All heads turned in unison to look at Sharkey, who glanced up and smiled sheepishly when he realized he had been cornered. 

 

“Well,” Sharkey said, “I just thought that while we have guests onboard, we should make Horten easier to get along with.”

 

“Sharkey,” Max chided, “are you saying you tampered with his programming?”

 

“Just a little,” Sharkey said. “I just made him a little nicer, that’s all.”

 

“Sharkey,” Max snapped, “Horten may not be likeable all the time, but he’s still our friend. You shouldn’t tamper with--”

 

“I only did it because we have the Pyrans onboard,” Sharkey interjected. “We should show the best side of humanity, right?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kulai said, “I think it’s better to present yourselves, your technology and your culture exactly as you are. Anything less suggests that you have something to hide.”

 

Ace said nothing, not really having any opinion on the matter in regards to Horten, though he tell that Sharkey was already backing down. Sharkey’s face was largely sheepish as he said, “Yeah, okay. I’ll change him back.” 

 

With that, Sharkey took his breakfast and headed out of the room. At times, he was used to working while he ate anyway. 

 

He paused in the doorway, however, and shot a look at Ace. “You better keep Gloose away from me while I work,” he said, as though it was partially Ace’s fault that the three-legged alien acted up at all.

 

Gloose bared its teeth briefly, then nuzzled against Ace’s leg.

 

“You seem quiet, Ace,” Kulai said after Sharkey left.

 

“You heard what they said at the last meeting,” Ace said. “The Triad are getting stronger. It’s almost like whenever we strike a blow, it barely puts a dent in them.”

 

“We should focus on the Pyrans,” Max cut in, hoping to bring their attention back to the present rather than let Ace follow his pride and do something foolhardy… again. “They need our help right now, too.”

 

Five months ago, after Kulai had woken from a deep sleep she had subjected herself to in order to keep her sworn enemy from gleaning information from her mind, the Triad had gotten personal. Angrier than ever after the destruction of one of their Fortresses, they formed a plan of retaliation with Paiyin and managed a successful, crippling attack on what remained of the Pyran race after tracking them down.

 

As a result, some of the Pyrans were killed, along with the children… including one of the newly hatched Chalim. Due to most of the Pyran’s armada being destroyed, it had been agreed that the remaining Pyrans could stay aboard the Star Ranger for the time-being… until and unless other accommodations could be found and arranged.

 

Besides, technically they did have more than plenty of room, even if things were a tad crowded now. Resources were a bit strained, but the good thing was that the Pyrans were able to bring some things onboard to help out as well.

 

Any further discussion was interrupted when Horten spoke up. “There is an incoming transmission.”

 

“Source?” Kulai asked, cautiously. Lately, incoming messages had been mostly bad news. Another lost ship had been found destroyed, or another group of wounded civilians were about to be brought in…

 

There was a slight hesitation, as though even the AI had to double-check to make sure it was authentic and correct. “I don’t know how this is possible,” Horten finally answered, “but it seems that I am picking up a faint S.O.S. signal from an old ship… and the signature is from Earth.”

 

Ace and Max exchanged glances. “On our way,” Max said, and she and Ace broke into a neck-and-neck run toward the bridge, with Kulai right behind them. They weren’t sure when Sharkey joined them, they simply noticed him there sometime after they all got to the primary control center.

 

To Be Continued….


End file.
